When The TARDIS Took Them
by altoclefislife
Summary: After a mission angers Chase, he soon finds himself in a small forest outside of London, England. He meets a strange man who calls himself "The Doctor" who can show him the universe. But while his family tries to find him, a new villain rises. And what's all about "The prophecy"? And what's wrong with the TARDIS? (Part one of the "Bionics And The Universe" series)
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **A/N: So, to my knowledge, this is the first Doctor Who and Lab Rats crossover. Hope someone's reading this right now. Onto the story!**

"Chase, we didn't mean that!"

Chase turned and looked at Adam, Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport. He glared at them as he started running.  
"Chase! Chase, please come back!" Leo tried.  
Mr. Davenport put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "He'll come back. He always does."

 _A_ _few_ _weeks_ _later._...

"He's still not back yet, and we have to leave in a hour! I'm not leaving my baby brother in London without anything or anybody. I'm staying." Adam said.  
"Adam, you can't. We have to go back. And I bet we'll see Chase again soon." Mr. Davenport reasoned with his oldest son.  
"Promise?" Adam said.  
"Promise."

_  
 _Meanwhile_...

"Wake up, come on!"

Chase looked through his blurry vision at a guy with brown, unkempt hair. He seemed to be wearing a pinstriped suit, and a brown trench coat.

"Oh, good. Can you get up?" The man asked.  
"Yeah. Who are you?" Chase asked.  
"I'm the Doctor."

A/N: So, Chase has met the Doctor! Chapter one up next week!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N: Okay... so the prologue didn't turn out how I expected, but since you're reading this, I suppose you liked it!

Chase looked at the strange man like he was crazy.  
"The Doctor?" Chase began. "That's not a real name. That's a title that you have to earn."  
The Doctor shrugged. "Maybe I did earn it..."  
The Doctor offered to help Chase up. Once Chase was back on his feet, they started walking.  
"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.  
"It's Chase. Where are you taking me?"  
"Back to London. If that's where you're family is." The Doctor responded.  
Chase held back tears from memories of his family.  
"I-I don't have any family." Chase lied. He really didn't want to, but this guy seemed to treat him better than his own family.  
"Oh. Well, I guess you could stay with me for a while. But just for the time being." The Doctor said.  
"Really?" Chase responded, a bit to excitedly.  
"Sure. Why not? We both don't have family." The Doctor reasoned.  
Chase followed the Doctor to a blue box. Chase looked at it as the Doctor walked in it.  
"A police box from the 1960s. Great condition. Where'd you get it?" Chase asked.  
"It's my vehicle. It's called the TARDIS. And she's mine. Come in, Chase." The Doctor said.  
Chase walked in and took in the bigger-on-the-inside box.  
"Wow. Consider me impressed." Chase said as he looked around the console room.  
"Trust me. This is just the beginning. You seem like a bright young lad. American accent. How'd you get here?" The Doctor asked.  
"I was born here. The accent never caught on." Chase lied again.  
"Oh. Well, come with me." The Doctor started walking to the main corridor. Chase followed.  
They walked past several rooms and ended up by a wooden door.  
"Chase, behind this door is your room." The Doctor said as he opened the door.  
Chase entered and looked around. A capsule stood by a brown nightstand. The room was brightly lit with a floor lamp.  
"How did you know that I'm bionic?" Chase asked.  
"I'm good at those things." The Doctor looked at Chase, noting how tired he looked. "I'll let you rest. Being knocked out doesn't really let you sleep that well. I should know." The Doctor said as he turned to leave Chase in his room.  
"Doctor!" Chase said.  
The Doctor turned. "Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
"It's the least I could do." The Doctor walked out and closed the door.

* * *

 _In_ _Mission_ _Creek._..

Once the Davenports got back to "Rich Man Mountain", they all went to unpack. Adam and Bree were in the lab when a mission alert blared in the underground lab/bedroom/training center.  
"I hope this has something to do with Chase." Bree said.  
"Who's gonna be our mission leader?" Adam asked.  
"I guess I'll take over, for now. Let's go find Mr. Davenport to get the details for the mission." Bree said.  
"Okay." Adam followed his sister.  
As they were about to leave the lab to look for Davenport, he walked into the lab.  
"No mission guys. I'm not sure what set it off." Mr. Davenport said.  
"Could it have something to do with Chase?" Bree asked.  
"I doubt it. Eddie probably prompted the mission alert to go off." Mr. Davenport said.  
"How are we gonna find Chasey?" Adam asked.  
Mr. Davenport shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. But if he does come back, we all need to apologize and explain what happened. Okay?"  
"Okay." Bree and Adam said simultaneously.  
"Wait, what do you mean by if he comes back?" Adam asked.  
"Did I say if? No, Chase will come back! See, let me track his chip." Mr. Davenport said.  
Mr. Davenport tracked Chase's chip, but when the location loaded, the cyber-desk's result showed as "Location unknown."  
" _What_!?" Mr. Davenport thought.  
"Where is he?" Bree asked. "I'll super-speed over to find him." Bree got ready to speed off.  
"Bree, no." Davenport started. "You see, um, he's in water. Yeah. Water."  
"Well, that just gives more motivation to find him. He could drown!" Bree explained.  
"Yeah. With his tiny doll-like body, who knows what could happen to him." Adam said.  
Davenport rolled his eyes. _No_ _wonder_ _Chase_ _ran_ _off._ Davenport thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _on_ _the_ _TARDIS_ ...

The lights in the TARDIS were glowing red.

"You are under my control. You can't break free. Not a way. Not even that bionic kid can figure this coding out."

The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

The prophecy was coming true.

A/N: The prophecy will be revealed sometime soon...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **A/N: Trying out my new posting rotation. Read my profile for more information.** **Enjoy chapter two!**

Chase's eyes snapped open.  
His bionic hearing was picking up voices. But he knew it was just him and the Doctor.

Nobody else.

He left his capsule and opened the door to his room. He stepped out and looked around.  
"Where's the console room?" Chase whispered to himself.  
The voices (and now humming) reached Chase's ears and the lights flashed red in the TARDIS corridor.  
"Doctor!" Chase yelled.  
Chase ran around the hallways of the TARDIS and found the console room after searching for about a hour.  
"Hello Chase. Are you feeling better?" The Doctor asked. He was seated by the console with his feet up.  
"Um, yeah. Thanks for asking." Chase said. He walked over to the Doctor.  
"So, anywhere you want to go? We could go to Aali 352. I've been looking to go back there." The Doctor said as he got up and walked around the console.  
"Sure. But that's not a real place. It hasn't been discovered yet, and I bet that there's nothing there." Chase said.  
"Oh, you don't even know how big the universe is." The Doctor said.  
"I do." Chase started. "Well, I know how big the milky way galaxy is."  
"Oh, but Chase, there is so much more than that. Just think. More galaxies, more planets, more stars. More things than you ever thought possible. So, what do you say, Chase? Huh? Do you believe in the universe?" The Doctor asked.  
Chase thought for a moment. He looked at the Doctor. "Yes. I believe. Now, allons-y!"  
"We were made for each other! Allons-y, Chase!"  
Chase and the Doctor beamed at each other.  
"Hold on!" The Doctor said.  
The TARDIS took off in the vortex. The interior bounced around as the TARDIS experienced "turbulence".  
"Doctor, what's going on?" Chase asked.  
"Turbulence. Hold on to something!" The Doctor explained.  
The TARDIS lurched suddenly and Chase fell to the floor.  
"Chase!" The Doctor yelled.  
That was the last thing Chase heard before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 **A/N:** **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Doctor Who or Lab Rats. Pretty straightforward.**

 _Flashback_

Chase looked at the tree canopy, obstructing the view of the blue sky. Not that it mattered to Chase.  
You see, Chase was often picked on by his sister and brothers. Even his own father. But he also had a secret.  
He and his sister and brother were bionic.  
He had run away during a mission, after something happened. They didn't want me to run, but I did.  
Is he regretting his choice?  
Maybe, maybe not.  
Chase ran in the forest, looking for a good place to maybe lie down or something...  
That's when he fell to the ground. But why?  
A tranquilizer dart was sticking out of his shoulder.  
The Doctor ran up to a boy who appeared to have a dart in his shoulder. He fingered the dart.  
 _Tranquilizer._ The Doctor thought. _But_ _who_ _would_ _do_ _this_ _to_ _him?_  
He looked at the boy and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.  
He scanned the boy and located a piece of metal in his neck.  
 _Bionics_. _He's_ _bionic_. The Doctor thought.  
He continued scanning.  
"Last name Davenport, first name unknown. Injuries: Unknown." The Doctor whispered. "His chip must be blocking some elements of the sonic. I have to get him to the TARDIS to figure out what's wrong with him. Wake up! Come on!" The boy woke up and tried to make sense of the stranger in front of him.

Then he woke up in real life, the Doctor standing over him. He was lying in an white room that looked like a doctor's office.  
"Where am I?" Chase whispered, his voice hoarse.  
"The med-bay. You'll be fine. But you were injured when I found you. Adrenaline kept you going so you couldn't feel pain. I know what it's like." The Doctor explained. "Get some rest. I have to go figure out what's wrong with the TARDIS."  
Chase nodded and closed his eyes. The Doctor left the room and entered the console room.  
"This better have not have anything to do with the prophecy." The Doctor muttered to himself.  
He walked over to the monitor and started a system diagnosis.  
"Better go check on Chase." The Doctor left the console room.  
Once he left, the lights in the TARDIS flashed red and the TARDIS hummed.  
A dark figure appeared.  
"We will take over the TARDIS, the bionic kids, and the Doctor. The prophecy is surfacing!" The figure cackled.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Any sign of him yet Big D?" Leo asked.  
Mr. Davenport shrugged. "Nope. It's like Chase dropped off the face of the Earth. But as a brilliant scientist, I will be able to find him."  
Leo rolled his eyes. Another snarky comment from his stepfather was not helping the situation.  
"Just find Chase." Leo said.  
"I'm working on it." Mr. Davenport tried.  
Leo left the lab as Bree came in. Her eyes were red from crying.  
"M-Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.  
"Yes, Bree?" Davenport responded.  
"Have you found Chase yet?" Bree asked.  
Mr. Davenport sighed. "No. I keep trying to track his chip but error 678 keeps coming up."  
Bree gave Mr. Davenport a bemused look. "In english, please? Only.." Bree paused. "My other brother understands you most of the time."  
"It means his chip isn't making contact with my GPS drone. If it was, then we would be able to find him unless his GPS was off."  
"Glitch?" Bree asked.  
Mr. Davenport shrugged. "Maybe. I doubt he hasn't been in a capsule for a while, so he should be glitching like crazy."  
"Please find him. I-I don't know how much more of this I can take. I miss him."  
"We'll find him, Bree. That's a promise."

 **A/N:** **Maybe, but once you run away with the Doctor, you never know how your fate will change. Let's all just wish Chase good luck. We all know how Rose and the Doctor ended. And on that sad note, Later Whovians and Lab Rats fans!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"What's wrong with me?" Chase asked the Doctor.  
"Just some cuts and bruises. Not sure why you passed out. Tea?" The Doctor offered.  
"No thanks." Chase started. "So, what happened with your TARDIS?"  
"Not sure. But Chase," The Doctor began. "Before we go anywhere else, I need to say that I know you're a Davenport."  
Chase looked at the ceiling.  
"Did you run off?" The Doctor asked.  
"I had to. My own family bullies me."  
The Doctor made a face. "Why did they do that?"  
"They think that I'm flash glue. They think smart isn't superior. They think I'm useless." Chase explained.  
The Doctor moved closer. "That's why you ran."  
Chase nodded.  
"Because your family thinks you're useless."  
Chase nodded.  
"You can stay."  
Chase sat up. "I can stay with you?"  
The Doctor nodded. "You can't be useless. Nobody can be useless. So I ask you this; Chase, do you wanna save the universe?"  
Chase looked at the Doctor. He had finally found someone who believed in him.  
"Yes."  
The Doctor beamed.  
"Allons-y!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Donald? Where's Chase?" Tasha asked.  
Mr. Davenport thought for a minute. "Um, he's on a mission."  
Tasha made a face. "Then, why are Adam and Bree here?"  
"The mission only required Chase's abilities. He will be back soon." Mr. Davenport said.  
Tasha glared at him, but responded, "Okay."  
The room was silent for a while, before broke it.  
"I have to go back to London for a while."  
"What? Donald, you just got back." Tasha remarked.  
"Yeah, but I need to go back there for business. I'm sorry." Mr. Davenport reasoned.  
"Well, since you apologized..." Tasha responded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _on_ _the_ _TARDIS_...

"Where are we going to go first?" Chase asked the Doctor, who was currently running around the console.  
"Well, we could go to Eli's Elite. I've been meaning to go back there. Only downside, it's near Skaro." The Doctor said.  
Chase looked at the Doctor. "What's on Skaro?"  
"Just some of my enemies. Don't want to run into them."  
"The TARDIS, can it travel in time?" Chase asked.  
"Yes. Why? Do you have unfinished business with the Duke of Manhattan?" The Doctor asked.  
"No. I don't even know who that is." Chase began. "Actually, can we go to Mission Creek, California?"  
"Sure. But that was specific. If you really want to go home, Just say the word and I'll take you there." The Doctor said as he started powering the TARDIS.  
"I just need to leave a message. Then we can go to Eli's Elite or wherever else you want to take me." Chase said.  
The TARDIS hummed as the Doctor and Chase flew in the time vortex. The TARDIS landed and stopped humming.  
Chase scanned the house before stepping out of the TARDIS.  
"All clear. I'm going in. Be back in a few." Chase said.  
"I'll be here." The Doctor said.  
Chase nodded and stepped out of the TARDIS. He walked to the front door and scanned again before going in. He went into the living room and quietly found the elevator to the lab. He force stopped the doors before scanning the lab. Nobody was present, just his two siblings, who were sleeping in their capsules. Chase let the elevator doors open and he stepped out. Chase remembered the capsules were soundproof, so he wouldn't have to whisper to leave his final video message before going out back to the stars with the Doctor.  
Chase turned on the cyber-desk's webcam and he hit record.  
"Hi guys. I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe. A guy called John Smith took me in. I won't be needing any of you anymore, so I won't get to hear your insults that you decide to say to my face. My new mission: save the universe." Chase finished the message. He looked at his sleeping siblings and Bree stirred. Chase's eyes widened. He ran to the elevator and went back up to the living room. He ran back to the TARDIS and he entered.  
The Doctor looked at Chase. "You ready?"  
Chase gave a mischievous smile.  
"Yes."


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven_

 **A/N:** **I** **s** **till don't own Doctor Who or Lab Rats. But** **I do own** **a very impressive Doctor Who comic collection!**

Mr. Davenport was in the lab, doing a chip update for the team's chips, but when he opened the cyber-desk, he found a new video message.

Under Chase's name.

"I have to go get the kids." said.

Leo was already down here, so he just needed Adam and Bree.

He found them both upstairs.

"Hey Mr. Davenport." Bree said.

"I need you and Adam in the lab. Now." Mr. Davenport said.

Bree stood up. "Does it have something to do with Chase?"

"Yes." Mr. Davenport said.

"Did you find him?" Adam asked.

"No, but he left a message. Let's go down to the lab."

They all went down to the lab and once they were all around the cyber-desk, Davenport hit play.

"Hi guys. I just wanted to say goodbye. I found someone who believes in me. Someone who thinks smart is superior. Someone who thinks I'm not useless. And guess what? He is going to take me places. And I've been assigned a new mission: To save the universe." The video message ended.

"B-but you're not useless." Bree squeaked.

Leo looked like he had seen a ghost. Davenport looked near to tears, Bree was already crying, and Adam had... fainted?

"No, not Chase! What are we gonna do?" Davenport asked nobody in particular.

Leo fell to the floor with a thump.

"What does he mean by "To save the universe?" Bree asked.

"I'm not sure. But this guy he found..." thought for a minute.

Bree and Davenport looked at each other in fear.

"Douglas!"

 **A/N: I had to take this chapter down for a bit since some words were missing. It should be fixed now...**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight_

"Run!"  
The TARDIS had accidentally landed them on Skaro, and now they were running from about six or seven Daleks.  
"What are those things?" Chase asked.  
"Daleks. They-" The Doctor tried to say, but was interrupted by a Dalek, who yelled out.  
"KEEP THE DOCTOR ALIVE. DAVROS WANTS A WORD." The Dalek said.  
The Doctor looked at Chase.  
"What do we do?" Chase asked.  
The Doctor looked at the Dalek swarm that was about to take them to their creator.  
"We follow." The Doctor responded.

 **A/N:** **DUN DUN DUNN! Chase's first interaction with** **a Dalek (okay, more like** **a swarm of Daleks). We'll find out what happened to the Doctor and Chase in the... Chapter after next.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine_

"But why would Douglas want to save the universe? He's pure evil." Bree asked.  
"Maybe he brainwashed Chase. Then told him that they were going to save the universe by doing bad. So basically making the universe a terrible place." Mr. Davenport said.  
"You watch too much si-fi stuff. Geez. But the brainwashing could be correct..." Bree said.  
"This just amplified our search. We need to find Chase before anything else happens to him or before he and Douglas do anything." said.

 **A/N: IMPORTANT: I might not be able to post next week, so I'll post another chapter the next day or on Thursday. We'll see.** **Just trying to make this story very long if you can't tell by how short the chapters have been lately. I'll try to make** **a** **longer one soon! Promise!**


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter ten_

 **A/N: So, I was able to post! I got a review over the weekend and I would like to thank Melon-Lord-of-Fire for being my first reviewer! Thanks so much! And, Capaldi's regeneration will be my first live regeneration too. And with that, onto the story!**

"WE WILL NOT EXTERMINATE YOU. YOU WILL FOLLOW." A Dalek said.  
The Doctor and Chase were following a swarm of Daleks that were chasing them just five minutes ago, but now they were following the swarm to their creator, Davros.  
"Who's Davros?" Chase asked.  
"The creator of the Daleks. He created them after the wipe out of the species that use to live here." The Doctor explained. "But ever since I destroyed almost all of them, let's just say we haven't gotten along."  
"Okay. But I'm not sure how you can only destroy almost all of a race unless some escaped. And you're clearly not human. Doctor, who are you?" Chase asked.  
"I'm..." The Doctor tried.  
"YOU WILL BE SILENT. NO MENTIONS OF THE TIME WAR ARE ACCEPTED. ANY FURTHER MENTIONS WILL RESULT IN EXTERMINATION." The whole Dalek swarm seemed to yell.  
The Doctor whispered to Chase. "I'll tell you later."  
The time traveling pair were led down to the underground lab of Davros.  
"Doctor." Davros said.  
"Davros. What do you want?" The Doctor asked.  
"Not much. Just some regeneration energy." Davros said.  
The Doctor looked at him like he was crazy. "Rassilon, why would I do that?" The Doctor asked.  
"So I can live. You want me to live now, don't you, Doctor?" Davros asked.  
The Doctor glared at him (it didn't matter, he couldn't see anyway). He walked closer to Davros.  
"You and the Daleks. Just can't seem to just go away, no matter how hard I try. I won't waste a regeneration on you just so you can go and make more Daleks." The Doctor responded.  
"But Doctor. We can make up. I can help you become a god." Davros offered.  
"Can't tell you how many times I've heard that. I don't accept. You can't make me do anything." The Doctor protested.  
"Um, Doctor?" Chase asked.  
"Yes?" The Doctor responded.  
"We need to get out of here." Chase said.  
"Sorry I can't help you Davros, but, yeah. I'm really not sorry." The Doctor said.  
"Run?" Chase asked.  
"Run!" The Doctor said.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter eleven_

 **A/N: Happy Valentine's day, y'all! Or whatever holiday is closest!**

"Daleks! Exterminate them!" Davros yelled.  
"We need to get back to the TARDIS! Do you remember where we landed it?" Chase asked.  
"Maybe..." The Doctor responded.  
"Maybe? Doctor, we need the TARDIS now!" Chase yelled.  
"I know that!" The Doctor began. "Just let me try to find it."  
The Doctor pulled his TARDIS key out of his coat pocket and rubbed his thumb on it.  
"Is that a TARDIS key?" Chase asked.  
The Doctor nodded. "Yes."  
"Then how will it help us find the TARDIS?" Chase asked.  
"It just does. It's very complex." The Doctor said.  
"Is that it? Over that sand dune?" Chase asked and pointed at an sand dune.  
"I think so. Keep running!" The Doctor said.  
They both ran up the dune and entered the TARDIS. The Doctor fumbled with the key, making Chase anxious. The Doctor got the door to unlock, and they both ran back inside. The Doctor started the TARDIS to take them into the time vortex.  
"So, Daleks?" Chase asked.  
"War machines. Fought a war against a planet named Galifrey and, as a result, both races were wiped out." The Doctor explained.  
"Oh." Chase said. "When can we go to your home planet?"  
"Oh, I think we have better places to go than there." The Doctor said.  
Chase looked at the Doctor. "Oh. Well, maybe sometime."  
"Maybe." The Doctor said.  
Chase yawned. "What time would it be, Earth time?"  
"Almost ten. You tired?" The Doctor asked.  
Chase nodded. "Exhausted."  
"Well, goodnight, Chase."  
Chase yawned again. "Goodnight, Doctor."

PUT LINE HERE  
 _Meanwhile_ _in_ _the_ _library_...

The Doctor looked at a book from across the room. It told about the prophecy.  
The one that could be his doom.  
"I should re-read the prophecy. Maybe it has something to do with Chase." The Doctor whispered.  
The Doctor grasped the old and dusty book. The pages were yellowed with age and worn down. The ink writing was smooth, with few blotches. He ran a hand over the first page.  
He read the prophecy.

 _Two_ _men_ _who_ _are_ _both_ _the_ _last_ _of_ _their_ _kind_ _will_ _battle_ , _for_ _control_ _of_ _one's_ _possessions_. _One_ _will_ _hack_ , _the_ _other_ _will_ _remain_ _aware_ , _but_ _not_ _prepared_.  
 _They_ _will_ _fight_ _over_ _a_ _kid_ _with_ _special_ _abilities_ _that_ _is_ _given_ _to_ _him_ _through_ _a_ _metal_ _piece_ _in_ _the_ _back_ _of_ _his_ / _her_ _neck_ , _giving_ _his_ / _her_ _bionics._  
 _One_ _man_ _will_ _survive_ , _while_ _the_ _other_ _will_ _perish_ , _making_ _his_ _kind_ _extinct_.

The Doctor closed the cover and put the prophecy back on its shelf.  
" _What_ _man_ _will_ _I_ _be_?" The Doctor wondered. " _Will_ _I_ _be_ _prepared_ , _or_ _will_ _I_ _be_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _hacks_? _The_ _one_ _who_ _will_ _win_?"

A shadow appeared over the Doctor.

"Doctor. At last we meet."


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter_ _twelve_

 **A/N:** **Disclaimer** : **As** **usual** , **I** **don't** **own** **Doctor** **Who** **or** **Lab** **Rats.**

"I knew it was you!"  
The Doctor walked torward the figure who was part of the prophecy.  
"Yes, Doctor. I, Victor Krane, will soon be the last of my kind. Where's the bionic kid?"  
The Doctor looked at Krane. "I won't let you have him."  
"Oh, but you will. Goodbye, Doctor." Krane said.  
Krane lunged at the Doctor and was about to grab him before Chase appeared in the doorway.  
The Doctor looked at Chase and silently tried to get Chase to leave.  
"Who are you?" Chase asked.  
"I'm Victor Krane, your worst nightmare." Krane said.  
Krane started running towards Chase. Chase immediately sensed the danger and started running. The Doctor started chasing Krane as he quickly devised a plan.  
"This better not be like fighting a Cybermat." The Doctor murmured under his breath. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and started figuring the correct setting...  
"Aha!" The Doctor yelled.  
The Doctor stopped running and held the sonic screwdriver in the air before allowing it to release a high-frequency sound.  
Chase and Krane both fell to the floor and covered their ears.  
"Chase, run!" The Doctor yelled at Chase.  
Chase powered through the pain that his bionic hearing was causing him and started running.  
The Doctor walked over to Krane. "It's over."  
"Then kill me." Krane said.  
"I won't do that." The Doctor turned off and pocketed the sonic screwdriver. "I'll let you live. As long as you never hurt Chase. Understood?"

But then, Krane geo-leaped.

"No! You and the Daleks!" The Doctor yelled.  
"I should go find Chase."

* * *

Meanwhile in Chase's room on the TARDIS...

The TARDIS had materialized a chair for Chase next to a new bookshelf. Chase was, at the moment, considering something.  
" _Should_ _I_ _remain_ _bionic_?" Chase thought.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter_ _13_

"I think I found him!" Mr. Davenport said.  
"Did you?" Bree came up to Mr. Davenport.  
"I think so. But how did he get from London to the Philippines in a few weeks?" Mr. Davenport questioned.  
Bree shrugged. "Maybe he got a job in London and earned enough money for a flight?"  
"Or maybe," Davenport began. "He discovered a new ability."  
"Well, what do you think he got?" Bree asked.  
"Geo-leaping. He can think of a place that he wants to be, then be there in a matter of seconds." Davenport explained.  
Bree raised a eyebrow. "Maybe we should check Chase's abilities. On your cyber-desk."  
"Alright. Let's see how brilliant I am." Davenport said.  
Bree rolled her eyes and followed Mr. Davenport over to the cyber-desk. Mr. Davenport opened Chase's file.  
"He doesn't have geo-leaping. I have no clue how he got to the Philippines." Mr. Davenport said.  
"Well, maybe Douglas gave him all three abilities." Bree responded. "Remember the avalanche?"  
Mr. Davenport shook his head. "Yes. I do remember. But Douglas doesn't have a lab. How would he be capable of giving Chase the other two abilities?"


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter_ _fourteen_

 **Hey, all! So, I'm uploading a day early because I might not be able to tomorrow.**

 **gwencarson126: I'm glad you're liking it!**

 **Enjoy chapter fourteen!**

* * *

"Hey Chase, Can I come in?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yeah." Chase answered.  
The Doctor walked in. "How are you?"  
"Fine. Where's the other guy?" Chase asked.  
"He geo-leaped. Chase, are you sure you're fine?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Okay. I'm just worried about you, Chase. Let's go."  
"Where to next?" Chase asked.  
"Wherever you want."  
Chase thought for a moment. "What do you recommend?"  
The Doctor leaned on the door. "Raxta 564. Full of strange things. What do you say?"  
"Sure. I'll meet you in the console room." Chase said.  
The Doctor nodded and walked away. Once the Doctor was gone, Chase stepped into his capsule. He shut his eyes. His neck was killing him, right where his chip was. Chase rubbed the back of his neck as he opened his eyes again. He stepped out of his capsule and started torward the console room.  
"Ready?" The Doctor asked Chase as he entered the room.  
"Yeah. Let's go." Chase said.  
The Doctor looked at Chase as Chase rubbed the back of his neck. "Is your chip okay?"  
"I'm not sure. Could you take a look at it?" Chase asked.  
The Doctor nodded. "Let's see what's wrong."  
The Doctor led Chase to his room, where the Doctor flipped a switch and a cyber-desk and pretty much a whole lab setup came out of the floor.  
"Step in your capsule and I'll do a scan." The Doctor instructed.  
Chase did what the Doctor instructed. The Doctor tapped on a computer.  
"There appears to be a virus on your chip. It's causing you neck to hurt." The Doctor said.  
"Is that all the virus will do?" Chase asked.  
"No. It says here that the virus will blow up the TARDIS. Chase, you're a ticking time bomb." The Doctor said.


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter_ _fifteen_

"What? Doctor, do you think you can fix me?" Chase asked.  
"I'm trying. I should..." The Doctor started. "Aha!"  
"Did you fix it?" Chase asked.  
"Yes. I found the fix. But with it, you might discover a few new abilities." The Doctor said as he hit enter.  
Chase's capsule lit up and started calibrating the chip. Chase opened the door and stepped out.  
"I don't feel different. But my neck doesn't hurt anymore. So, there's a good side." Chase said.  
That's when the cloister bells rang.  
"Chase, let's go to the console room. Hurry!" The Doctor said.  
Before the Doctor even took off, Chase sped off with a flash. Faster than Bree.  
Chase found himself in the console room. He looked around.  
"How did I get here so fast?" Chase asked nobody in particular.  
The Doctor ran in and looked at the monitor.  
"Um, Doctor. Did you give me super speed?" Chase asked.  
"Yep. You also have super strength. That's what I meant by a few new abilities." The Doctor said.  
"I still have intelligence, right?" Chase asked.  
"Yep. You have all three abilities."  
"What's wrong with the TARDIS?"  
According to this, the TARDIS is infected with a virus that I can't crack. Do you think you can?" The Doctor asked.  
"I'll try." Chase said.  
Chase walked over to the monitor and started tapping on the console. Code ran across the screen as the sound of clicking and the pulls of the various levers on the TARDIS's console helped Chase almost crack the virus's firewall. Suddenly, the screen went dark.  
"I almost got it." Chase said. He walked away from the console.  
"At least you got the cloister bells to stop ringing. You need anything?" The Doctor asked.  
"Can you take me back to Mission Creek? I just want to leave another message." Chase asked.  
"Okay." The Doctor said as he started entering in the coordinates. "But if you really want to go home, just give me the word."  
"Okay." Chase said.

 **A/N:** **That's** **right** **y'all**! **Chase** **has** **all** **three** **abilities**! **Really** **hope** **that'll** **spice** **the** **story** **up**.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter**_ _**sixteen**_

The TARDIS landed at 3:30 AM, Pacific time on the porch of the Davenports.  
A blue door opened and Chase stepped out. He scanned the inside and used his new super speed to get inside. Little did he know, Eddie was watching.

 _In_ _Donald_ _and_ _Tasha's_ _room_...  
"DONNIE!" Eddie yelled.  
Donald woke up and looked at the emoticon. "What, Eddie? I was getting my beauty sleep. This doesn't happen without hard work." Davenport said.  
"Surveillance from downstairs." Eddie switched to the replay of Chase speeding through the living room.  
"Is that..." Davenport said.  
"Yep. It's one of the bionic freaks. I bet it's the smart one." Eddie said.  
"But Chase doesn't have super speed. Unless Douglas gave him all three abilities... oh no. I gotta get down to the lab." Davenport said. He got out of bed and ran downstairs and down to the lab.

 _Meanwhile_ _in_ _the_ _lab_. _.._

Chase had just finished his message when the elevator doors opened and Mr. Davenport stepped out.

"Chase! You're back. Where were you?" Mr. Davenport asked.  
"That's none of your business, Donald." Chase said as he glared at Davenport.  
Chase sped around to the front of the cyber-desk.  
"Chase, you do have super speed. Please don't tell me you have super strength." Davenport breathed.  
Chase walked over to one of Adam's barbell and picked the heaviest one with ease.  
"I do." Chase said as he put the barbell down.  
"Chase, who did this to you?"  
"John Smith. He saved my life and gave me the two abilities I was lacking." Chase said.  
"Who's this John Smith?"  
Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody important."  
"Chase, he gave you new bionics. Let me talk to him."  
"Sorry, can't talk." Chase said. He sped away.  
"Chase! Get back here!" Davenport said.  
But he couldn't hear him. He was already in the TARDIS and flying towards somewhere new.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter**_ _**seventeen**_

"Wake up! Wake up!" Davenport said as he banged on the capsules.  
Adam and Bree groaned. "What?"  
"I-I saw Chase." Davenport said.  
Within seconds of hearing that, Adam and Bree were out of their capsules and standing in front of Davenport.  
"What? You saw him? How? He's been gone for over a month." Bree said.  
"How is he still alive? I mean, with his tiny, doll-like body..." Adam started. But he couldn't finish.  
"Actually Adam, he was taken in by a John Smith and now, he has super strength." Davenport informed.  
"He doesn't have super speed, right?" Bree asked.  
"He does." Davenport began. "And I need to find Douglas and get Chase back."


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter**_ _**eighteen**_

"Is this your life?" Chase asked as they were running from a Slitheen.  
"Yep. You forgot?" The Doctor responded.  
"About what?" Chase asked.  
"Your speed. Remember?" The Doctor responded.  
"Right. See you at the TARDIS!" Chase said before speeding off.  
The Doctor shrugged it off and kept running. But then he stopped.  
"Why am I running from you? I've defeated you thousands of times. Why am I running from you now?" The Doctor asked himself.  
The Slitheen screeched. The Doctor started running again.  
"And you almost started World War three. Right." The Doctor said.  
He reached the TARDIS and found Chase standing outside of it.  
"Well, aren't you fast." The Doctor said as he unlocked the TARDIS.  
"I know, it's just unbelievable. This is going to take getting used to." Chase said.  
The Doctor chuckled. "I can only imagine."  
"Where to next?" Chase asked.  
"I was thinking New York. 1929. Heard about some Cybermen trying to take over the world." The Doctor suggested.  
Chase laughed. "Sounds good to me."  
"Well then Chase, Allons-y!"


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter**_ _**nineteen**_

Davenport tapped on his cyber-desk. He was trying to track Chase, but the only thing that came up when he tried was, "In different time period."  
Donald scratched his head. " _What_?" He thought. " _How_ _could_ _he_ _be_ _in_ _a_ _different_ _time_ _period_?"

 _Meanwhile_ _in_ _New_ _York_ , _1929_...

"So upgrade me! You've been trying forever!" The Doctor shouted.  
"You are incompatible. Delete! Delete!" The Cybermen's metallic voice rang across the concrete basement as more of his kind walked in.  
Chase looked at the Doctor like he was insane.

But frankly, he was insane.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Chase asked with his teeth clenched.

"Trust me. Come on." The Doctor said as he motioned to follow him.

The Doctor and Chase were lead down to where the TARDIS was. Chase looked at the Doctor and thought for a moment.

" _He_ _is_ _impossible._ _So_ _very_ _impossible._ " Chase thought.

"Ah.. Doctor, Chase. It's good to see you again."

"Douglas! You're in cahoots with the Cybermen?" Chase asked.

"Yes. And I'm also in cahoots with Krane. He's been waiting for the prophecy to come true for years. And it's finally happening." Douglas said.

"Chase, go into the TARDIS. I'll deal with him." The Doctor said.

"No. My bionics can help you." Chase reasoned.  
"True... fine, you can stay out and help. Just be careful. I can risk losing you." The Doctor responded. The last bit was spoken softer as the Doctor felt the pain of goodbyes. The sometimes forced and sometimes intended goodbyes.

Chase took a battle stance, and the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at a Cybermen and the Cybermen shorted out and fell to the floor.

Chase ran towards Douglas and knocked a strange box with a red button on it out of his hand and crushed the box on the ground.

The Doctor noticed. "Chase, what was the box for?"

"I'm not sure." Chase said as he pulled a chair over, made Douglas sit in it, found a rope, and used his super speed to tie him up.

"Wait... Chase, how did you get super speed?" Douglas asked.

"Him. The Doctor." Chase said.

"You don't have super strength too, do you?" Douglas asked.

Chase nodded and Douglas stared at the Doctor.

"What? I saved his life. He deserved it." The Doctor said.

"Yes, of course."

The Doctor stared at Douglas for a few minutes before starting to talk. "How did you get here? I highly doubt you have a Time Machine. And where's Krane?"

"I found some bracelet on the ground and I pushed a few buttons and soon found myself here. I met Krane and heard him say something about a prophecy. I was intrigued, so I asked about it. He told me about the prophecy and talked about Time Lords for a minute." Douglas said.

"A Vortex Manipulator. I need to talk to Jack about making sure he doesn't lose that thing. Anyway, give me that." The Doctor said, reaching his hand out to grab the Vortex Manipulator.

Douglas tried to move his hand away from the Doctor's, but gave up. The Doctor took the Vortex Manipulator off of Douglas's wrist.

"Now, how will I get back home?" Douglas whined.

"Krane can geo-leap. I think you'll be fine." Chase said.

"Chase, let's go back to the TARDIS. It's in our best interest, and I need to return this to a pesky immortal." The Doctor said.

Chase nodded and followed the Doctor to the TARDIS that was located by the statue of liberty. Chase entered the TARDIS, while the Doctor stood outside for a minute.

"Under my protection." The Doctor said.

He entered the TARDIS.

 **A/N: Torchwood** **cameo** , **next** **chapter**!


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter**_ _**Twenty**_

 **A/N:** I **really** **need** **to** **wind** **this** **story** **down** , **unless** I **want** **it** **to** **be** **sixty** **chapters** **long**. **By** **the** **way** , **there** **will** **be** **a** _**Torchwood**_ **appearance** **in** **this** **chapter**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Lab Rats, or Torchwood.**

"Jack, they all called in sick. Hopefully nothing happens." Ianto walked up to Jack and told him the news.

Jack nodded in agreement. But before he could say anything, he heard a sound he's longed to hear, ever since the Game Station.

 _Vworp_ , _Vworp_.

Jack stood.

"What is it?" Ianto asked.

"Someone I've been looking for." Jack said as he started running towards the sound. Ianto ran after him.

The TARDIS appeared by Tosh's desk. Jack and Ianto stood at it for what seemed like forever. Then, the Doctor stepped out.

"Doctor." Jack said.

"Jack Harkness." The Doctor said.

Ianto looked at the strange man. He had never seen anybody like this man. He was incredible.

"Doctor, this is Ianto." Jack looked behind the Doctor for Rose. "Where's Rose?"

The Doctor's face went dark and his eyes went solemm. "Torchwood two. Daleks and Cybermen. She was on the list of the dead."

"I'm sorry, Doc." Jack said. "Did you need something?"

"I found this in 1920s New York." The Doctor said as he took the Vortex Manipulator out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Jack.

"How did it get there?" Jack asked.

"Someone found it, teamed up with Cybermen, and almost took over the universe." The Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Vortex Manipulator.

"Doc, what are you doing?" Jack questioned. The Vortex Manipulator sparked.

"Disabling it. I can't have you running around the universe." The Doctor responded.

Jack didn't put up a fight, even though he wanted to, as he didn't want to bring out the Oncoming Storm.

"Traveling with anyone?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor responded as he handed Jack the Vortex Manipulator.

"Thanks Doc. I'll see you around?" Jack asked.

"We'll see." The Doctor said as he stepped into his TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialized as Ianto came up to Jack.

"Who was that?" Ianto asked.

"A old friend." Jack said.

 **A/N:** **I've** **never** **written** **Torchwood** **before** , **so** I **hope** **this** **was** **decent**. **And** **if** **it** **wasn't** , **then** I **still** **haven't** **finished** **the** **series** **yet.**...


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter**_ _**21**_

 **Disclaimer:** I **don't** **own** **Doctor** **Who** **or** **Lab** **Rats** , **2012**. **The** **BBC** **and** **Disney** **does**.

 _Ping_.

Davenport groaned.

 _Ping_.

Davenport looked at the cyber-desk.

 _Ping_.

Davenport got up and went over to the cyber-desk. It was 2:30 AM, and Davenport had been spending the night in the lab. He had set up a GPS alert on Chase's chip in case he got back to this time period and if he was in a 50 mile radius of Mission Creek.

 _Ping_.

 _Ping_.

Davenport opened the GPS locator map. Chase was outside of Mission Creek, about 10 miles out.

Davenport looked at "Hustle" and "Muscle", who were sleeping in their capsules. He went over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled a message on it for Adam, Bree and Leo when they woke up.

Davenport raced out to his car and drove off after setting the GPS on Chase's coordinates.

He was getting his brilliant son back. And he would, no matter what it took.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter**_ _**22**_

"Chase, you know you can leave me if you want to. We don't have to keep coming back." The Doctor said.

They were currently ten miles outside of Mission Creek, and Chase wanted to be here for some unknown reason.

"I'm going back into the TARDIS. Come back in when you're ready to go." The Doctor said as he started walking back to the TARDIS.

"Okay." Chase said.

 _Meanwhile_ _in_ _the_ _TARDIS._...

The Doctor was under the console, working on the wiring when he heard someone geo-leap.

" _Krane._ " He thought.

The Doctor was conflicted on whether or not he should stay under the console or go and fight this Krane guy.

"Doctor, you can't hide..." Krane said as he sauntered around.

" _You'd_ _be_ _surprised_." The Doctor thought.

The Doctor looked through the metal floor that he was under. Krane was looking around the console room, trying to find the Doctor. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and got under Krane's feet. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at Krane's feet and Krane geo-leaped out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor crawled through the jungle of wires and came out of the console room's wiring. He then set foot again on the metal floor.

The TARDIS shuttered.

The TARDIS moved with a sudden jolt and a loud boom.

The console sparked as the TARDIS took off. The Doctor ran over to the console in a attempt to get the TARDIS to stop.

But nothing worked.

The TARDIS plunged into the vortex as the TARDIS tried to remain standing. But he soon fell to the floor.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter**_ _**23**_

Chase saw and heard the TARDIS take off.

"Doctor!" Chase gave a small yelp as the TARDIS took off.

Then, he saw Davenport's hydrogen car pull up. Chase tried to super-speed away, but soon found he couldn't.

"Nice try, Chase. But you can't run. You can't hide. We've missed you." Davenport said as he got out of the car.

Chase didn't know how to react. The TARDIS was gone, and Davenport was acting... strange.

"We're all sorry. We miss you and we need you back on the team." Davenport said.

"What you and the others did was... unacceptable. Why should I forgive you?" Chase question.

Davenport sighed. He looked at his son, who seemed like he'd grown up quite a bit while he was away. How could Davenport respond?

Davenport walked over to Chase. "You are not useless. You are what this team needs to succeed in our missions. You definitely deserve more respect than we gave you and now, please, don't be stubborn. We need you. Please come with me."

Chase looked at Davenport for a minute. Then, he nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll come home."

 **A/N: I'm thinking I should do a Elite Force crossover with Doctor who. A sequel to this one, of course. What do you think?**


	25. Chapter 24

**_Chapter_** **_Twenty_** **_Four_**

 **A/N: I'm uploading this through the app, so I have no clue if this will work. But if you're reading this, then it worked!**

The Doctor's eyes shot open as he sat up.

The TARDIS was still.

The Doctor got up and walked around the TARDIS. Where was he?

"Chase?" The Doctor murmured as he walked torwards the door.

The TARDIS was in orbit around a supernova, for some unknown reason.

The Doctor didn't remember much of how he got here. He only remembered getting Krane out of the TARDIS and then the TARDIS went haywire... then he blacked out.

He closed the doors and walked to the console. The Doctor looked at some of the controls. _What_ _was_ _going_ _on?_

He started to get the TARDIS to go to Mission Creek by flipping the return switch. One problem.

The console had disappeared.

Well, at least the controls.

The Doctor ran around the console, in hope of finding at least one control piece. But, he couldn't.

The console was useless.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter**_ _**Twenty**_ _**Five**_

 **A/N:** I **don't** **own** **Doctor** **Who** **or** **Lab** **Rats**.

"We're home."

Chase looked out the window and sighed. He already missed the universe. All of it.

The Doctor, the TARDIS, the adventure, the planets and all the running.

Why did it have to end?

 **A/N: That's it! But, don't worry, an Elite Force crossover will be up soon, when I come up with a new plot. Well, thanks y'all for the support and thanks for liking this story! I'll post a update on this story when I have the new one up. Thanks y'all!**

 **Update: Chapter one of the sequel is up! The sequel is called, "The Elite Force (And An Time Lord) and will be posted on Tuesdays. Hope you check it out!**


	27. UPDATE

Hey, y'all!

So, I am currently writing the sequel to "When The TARDIS Took Them", and I posted it.

Name: The Elite Force ( and an Time Lord)

Updated on: Tuesdays

Approximate chapter count: Around twenty - five to thirty. I'm not entirely sure yet.

Okay! I hope you go check it out! Don't forget, it's an Elite Force crossover, not a Lab Rats crossover (Or you could just go to my page to see it).

Description: After "The Attack", the Elite Force seeks help after Douglas is injured and blinded. Chase enlists in the help of his friend, "The Doctor." However, more troubles rise than the Elite Force bargained for. But, that's what you get when you get help from the Doctor. Oh, and Skylar is acting rather strange... OC Villain!


End file.
